<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KEITH CAN SLEEP STANDING UP. by GODESTof3WORLDS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757819">KEITH CAN SLEEP STANDING UP.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS'>GODESTof3WORLDS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TEAM BONDING! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Drabble, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Platonic Relationships, Shiro cares, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro being the best Space Dad ever, and Hunk being the best cinnamon bun there is, they put all the paladins to sleep even when they sleep in their weird positions...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunk &amp; Keith &amp; Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt &amp; Shiro, Hunk &amp; Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TEAM BONDING! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>KEITH CAN SLEEP STANDING UP.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, I am actually having writes block for my other series and thought I write this one-shot<br/>ENJOY :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's been one of those missions. The type where it takes about a few hours to accomplish, then have to go try and make an alliance that takes a good hour to finally complete. Then the leader of the planet would want to celebrate Voltron’s </span>
  <span>victory</span>
  <span> with a </span>
  <span>party that’s</span>
  <span> a few hours long, leaving everybody exhausted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As I came into the lounge, I saw all the exhausted paladins.  We finally finished one of the parties the leader threw for us. Pidge was sprawled out on the floor with her computer in front of her, but I could tell she wouldn’t last much longer. Hunk was on the couch with a nearly passed out Lance on his lap. Keith was leaning on the wall in his normal stance with his arms crossed over his chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, team, it’s time to go to bed,” I said as I walked over to Pidge who seemed to have fallen asleep like I predicted she would.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank </span>
  <span>you space dad</span>
  <span>, I’m exhausted,” Lance said as he sat up from his </span>
  <span>spot on</span>
  <span> Hunk’s lap, “Time to go get my </span>
  <span>beauty</span>
  <span> sleep,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not space dad,” I mumbled as I reached for Pidge to pick her up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You totally are-” Pidge yawned as she got </span>
  <span>comfortable</span>
  <span> in my arms like a cat, “our space dad,” she smirked as she closed her eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Night</span>
  <span> Space Dad,” Hunk says as he gets up from the couch and stretches.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Keith,” I said to Keith as he hasn’t moved from his spot near the wall.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I worried for a second when he didn’t stir, or even moved. I looked at Hunk as he walked over to Keith, and poked his shoulder, “Keith,” he whispered, then he looked back at me and smiled a little, “He’s asleep,” he said as he shook him a little, afraid a little.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Keith was a light sleeper who might attack someone if they woke him up, I should know, he attacked me once with his knife at garrison, that kid is a lot stronger than he looks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith,” whispered Hunk, and this time Keith did wake up, but very slowly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hunk?” He asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go to bed, you fell asleep standing up,” Hunk informed the paladin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s eyes went wide as he a small blush colored his cheeks, “Sorry,” he mumbled before he pushed himself from the wall, only stumbling a couple of steps before he walked out of the lounge, and off to bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Hunk,” I </span>
  <span>thanked</span>
  <span>, “I’m going to take her </span>
  <span>to bed,” I nodded to Pidge.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay night Shiro,” Hunk said before he left the lounge.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head as I put entered Pidge room and carefully step over her numerous gadgets. Once I placed her in bed, and left her room, I started heading toward my room. Who knew that Keith could sleep standing </span>
  <span>up?</span>
  
  <span>Interesting, I think before I fall asleep once I'm in my room and on my bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How I do?<br/>I wrote this instead of sleeping...<br/>I need to come up with a better name. Leave suggestions in the comments PlEaSe!...<br/>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>I now have a Voltron Discord for everyone who loves any kind of Voltron from any generation - https://discord.gg/365bTWn4 I go by VoltronGen over there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>